


Because I love you

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: Sungjae sighed happily. It was his 21st birthday. He didn’t wish for too much, only his father’s permission which wasn’t really a permission. In his family, everyone could marry whoever they wanted. The last arranged marriage he knew about happened around 150 years ago. This is why he was positive about this marriage. He had the right to do it.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> for day6 of iljaeweekaugust20

“Happy birthday,” Ilhoon smiled.

Sungjae needed a few moments to wake up fully. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. It was such a nice morning, the sun was shining brightly, its warmness flowing in through the open window, the love of his life lying next to him.

“Good morning,” he said and turned to Ilhoon to kiss him.

“You should start getting ready,” Ilhoon said, pulling the other boy closer. “You’ll be late.”

“I’m the one being celebrated,” Sungjae hugged his lover and kissed his bare neck. “I can be late.”

“You’re the prince. The next one on the throne,” Ilhoon reminded him. “The people will think you’re some selfish and ignorant boy who doesn’t even care about his own birthday and acts as he wants.”

“They know me,” Sungjae said. “They know I’m not like that.”

“Just like how they know you’re with me right now,” Ilhoon pulled away and sat up. “So you’d rather spend your time with your favored concubine than appreciating the party they’re preparing for you.” He stood up to pick up his clothes from the floor and get dressed. “That’s even worse.”

“Concubine,” Sungjae snorted. “Aren’t you my gardener?”

“Yeah, who frequently sleeps with you.” He leaned down and kissed Sungjae’s forehead.

“Because you love me,” Sungjae said, pulling Ilhoon closer by his shirt. “And because I love you.”

“That’s true,” Ilhoon nodded and kissed the prince. “Sungjae, promise me one thing. Be the king you always wanted to be. Kind, righteous. Be someone the people can look up to. Be someone who truly deserves to be respected.”

“I promise.” Another kiss. “When are the ships setting sail?”

“Tonight.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with your uncle?”

Ilhoon shook his head. “You see, he’s a traveler. If I go now, who knows when I will come back again. It won’t be just a short trip to the neighboring country.” He caressed Sungjae’s cheek. “Or you want me to go?” he tilted his head. “Your _because you love me and because I love you_ lost its value.”

Sungjae giggled. “Of course I want you to stay. But,” he kissed Ilhoon’s nose, “I don want you to feel like you only stay because of me.”

“Isn’t that a good enough reason to stay?” Ilhoon raised an eyebrow.

“It is. Of course, it is. You know what I mean. I don’t want to limit your opportunities in life. If you go, you can…”

“I don’t care what I can have if I go. I stay,” he said firmly, “because I love you.”

“Ilhoon…”

“Look, I’d rather spend my life as a gardener, living as your...”

“Don’t say concubine,” Sungjae laughed.

“Okay, then your lover,” Ilhoon rolled his eyes.

“Say fiancé instead.”

“Fi-” Ilhoon’s eyes widened. “Sungjae.”

“It’s not official yet. I want to talk about this with my father tomorrow. I’m 21, I have to marry someone before I turn 22.”

“You still have an entire year,” Ilhoon shrugged. “Why don’t you wait? Maybe you’ll find someone more suitable than me.”

“Ilhoon, we’ve been together for three years. I haven’t been interested in any other person ever since we met.” Sungjae’s voice was so gentle, so warm, it made Ilhoon shiver. “That’s why, if you really don’t want to go with your uncle, then marry me.”

“But your father…”

“Look, everyone in this kingdoms knows about our relationship. I think at this point they expect me to marry you.” He chuckled. “It’s obvious. I want you. Only you.”

Ilhoon straightened up, blushing hard. “I have to go.”

“No,” Sungjae whined.

“Yes.” He laughed. “We’ll meet at the party.”

“I don’t want to wait that long.”

“You have to wait like five hours?” Ilhoon went to the door. “I hope you’ll dance with me.”

“You’ll be the only one I will dance,” he propped his chin on his hand. “Spend the night with me after the party.”

“I literally spend every night with you,” Ilhoon rolled his eyes. “Later,” he waved and stepped out of the room.

Sungjae sighed happily. It was his 21st birthday. He didn’t wish for too much, only his father’s permission which wasn’t really a permission. In his family, everyone could marry whoever they wanted. The last arranged marriage he knew about happened around 150 years ago, then they decided to break this tradition. This is why he was positive about marrying Ilhoon. He had to right to do it. He had the right to marry someone who he truly loved.

He yawned and got out of bed. He still had a lot of time before the party, and since the party was for him, he didn’t have anything to do. He sat at his desk and continued the book Ilhoon recommended to him the other day.

_ Ilhoon _

Sungjae never loved anyone as much he loved Ilhoon.

He still remembered the first day they met. It was Ilhoon’s first day at the palace together with other forty-something servants. Every time someone starts to work there, they have a small introduction party-like meeting. And Sungjae was standing there, staring at Ilhoon, being unable to look away. He had never seen anyone as pretty as Ilhoon. He then had a quite rough time because Ilhoon tried to ignore all of his flirting and act merely as a servant.

But then he gave up on avoiding the prince. When Sungjae asked if he wanted to have breakfast together, Ilhoon actually said yes. They had been a couple since then.

Being with Ilhoon was so uplifting. He was quirky, intelligent, kind. When Sungjae was with him, it was so easy to forget about those dark governing-related things, the wars, the poverty close to the borders. He didn’t have to think about the time he becomes the king, he didn’t have to think about anything too serious. He didn’t have to be a prince when he was with him, he was just Sungjae, a plain boy who loved to annoy his older servants and prank them sometimes. And Ilhoon was the only one who didn’t see him more than that. Who didn’t expect anything from him. They were equal in their relationship and that was what Sungjae needed the most.

In the past few months, he made some decisions. The most important out of them was marrying Ilhoon. And knowing that he could do it made him both nervous and happy. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

_ But he was wrong. _

The party started with an announcement. After Sungjae’s father, the king wished his son a happy birthday, he announced the marriage with the neighboring kingdom’s youngest princess. For most people, it didn’t make sense. They couldn’t understand why Sungjae would marry a girl he never talked about. They didn’t even know that Sungjae knew Princess Ydolem and the fact that they were in a relationship that could end in a marriage.

Sungjae looked at Ilhoon desperately. He wanted to tell him somehow that it wasn’t his idea, it was the king’s will. However, as soon as the gardener heard about the marriage, he ran away. Not caring about the formalities, Sungjae dragged his father into an empty room. His mother and two older sisters ran after them

“I oppose this marriage,” Sungjae said, his hands clenching into fists. “I thought we could marry whoever we want, Father. You told us…” he glanced at his sisters. “Why can’t I…”

“You’ll be the next king, Sungjae,” his father said. “The king may have the greatest power and authority, he still has to sacrifice things in order to rule his kingdom. I know I told you when you were younger that everyone can marry whoever they want, but sometimes it’s better not to do that. You see, in my case, there was peace between the kingdoms. And it was thanks to my father who made my sister marry the crown prince.”

“What?” He couldn't believe what he had just heard. That's not what they got told. “That’s not fair,” Sungjae hissed. “You make us believe we can marry whoever we want but if it’s more convenient for you, you make the decision we were supposed to make.” He turned away and went to the door. “You’re cruel,” he said and left.

Sungjae knocked on the door of Ilhoon’s room then waited for his lover to open the door. However, the door stayed closed. The prince placed his ear to the door, hoping he’d hear something from the room, but it was complete silence. Thinking Ilhoon was taking a nap, he knocked again and put his hand on the handle.

“I’m coming in,” he said and opened the room.

The room was empty. Sungjae looked around confused. There was no trace of Ilhoon, all of his personal belongings disappeared. Only a letter was left behind on the old desk.

Sungjae’s heart sunk. Ilhoon left, he was sure. He surely left with his uncle. He couldn’t blame Ilhoon. He would have probably done the same after hearing his love has to get marry someone who isn’t him. He knew, no matter how much he would fight against his father’s will, it would never be his choice. _His life is not his own. It’s his father’s and the people’s of the kingdom._ Unless he ran away, leaving everything behind, his life would never be his own.

But he couldn’t do that. He had promised Ilhoon to become a king everyone looks up to and respects. Someone who is kind and righteous. Sungjae didn’t want to break their promise. _He could never._

“Goodbye, Ilhoon,” he stared out of the window, deep down hoping he could see the boat with Ilhoon’s on. “Thank you for everything.” He lowered his head. “I’ll never forget you,” he sniffled, wiping his tears. “I’ll always love you.” He hugged himself, crouching down. “I wish we had more time together.”


End file.
